Flames: A Maximum Ride Novel
by penpusher21
Summary: BEFORE: FANG the book Max and the flock are still on the run from Itex and Mr.Chu. Max cant help wondering why theyve let her and the flock stay undercover for so long. soon she finds the horrible truth. FAX!also tons of action. book better than this sum.
1. Silence is golden

Chapter 1

**MAX POV**

The Edges of my wings brushed against the trees. I swooped down near a small hill and decided to camp there for the night.

I had needed to get away for a while. I needed to get out of the house, away from my Mom. Away from the flock. Away from Ella. I needed to clear my head. Have you ever had one of those moments where you feel like if you dont get out of here, your whole head will explode? Well, i had one of those thoughts. I guess it started when The Voice came back.

What you dont have an anoying voice in your head? Its ok. I got mine at WalMart. Half price.

Ok, enough about the Voice.

I sighed as i put my head down on the near-by log. I had slept on the floor last night because Fang and Iggy had decided they preferred my bed. So it was no improvement or disadantage.

I sighed again, thinking of today. It had been the usual 'get up and "love" life day'. Keyword: Love. I remembered Fang's distinct additute. He had been cheerier for some reason.

Then i remembered. It was his birthday tomorrow.

Damn it. I had forgotten to get him a present.

I remember my last birthday when he got me a shirt that had my favorite band on it. I cant find that shirt.

I decided to get him something tomorrow morning at first light.

* * *

I woke up and my head felt like it had been pelted with rocks. "Ugh" i complained to no one in perticular. It was almost light and i needed to get to town to get Fang's present. I packed my bag and jumped into the air. My back felt completely better after i got into the air.

The wind shwooshed across my body and i felt cold chills as the cold morning air greeted my bare arms with an icy hug. I quickly pulled on my black hoodie as i made a mental note to remember to sleep in my jacket from now on. It was always cold in the house as well. That would have to be fixed.

I flew for 10 minutes before noticeing that my shoe was untied. I could have sworn i had tied it earlier but wasnt sure. It didnt matter.

_Everything matters, Max._

Oh great. Just when life couldnt get any more wonderful.

_Im sorry. Im not in the mood for one of your lousy pep talks today, Voice. Im here to-_

_I dont care why your going to the store, Max. I need you to save the world. Not help destroy it. And until you decide to shape up and choose to help, then i wont be contacting you. _

_Well, i dont exactly see how going to the store to buy Fang's birthday present applies to that 'destroying the world' catagory. _

_Its not just about the shopping trips or the undercover living. And its certainly not all about you. Its about the world. I thought you knew that._

I wasnt sure what to say next. The Voice solved my problem.

_Max, _It said _take care of the flock. But dont forget about the world. It needs you. And you have to help wheather you want to or not._

I tried ignoring that last bit. But you know, since im SO good at being passive and all, I decided to say this:

_Voice, i think you need a new hobbie._

When the voice didnt answer, i almost laughed out loud.

* * *

I had decided to get a black hoodie for Fang. His old one was almost shredded to bits from all the rugged flying we had been doing. And since im so bad at getting people presents i decided to ask for some help.

A guy that's name tag said 'ALEX' walked over. I almost giggled. His hair needed a serious makeover. Not that that would be my department. That would be more for Nudge........

"Can I help you?" he asked, a little impatiently. "Actually, yes. Im looking to buy my friend a black hoodie. But im not sure which i should get."  
I held up the two i had picked out myself and he inspected.  
"Well," he said "What do you want the hoodie to be? Durable or Stylish?" he asked, still impatient. I tried to think about what in the world he might be so impatient for.....but i decided not to ponder the thought any longer when he started tapping his foot. "Durable." i said. He handed me the first one and raced off to the nearest register.

"Wooow." i whispered to myself. P-a-r-i-n-o-i-d.

I walked up to the nearest register and paid for the hoodie. I needed to get home before Iggy started making breakfast. I was starving.

I jumped into the air as soon as i was far away enough from the store. The wind welcomed my wings into the air and i smiled as i flew home while i stared at the pink, orange and yellowish sunrise.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok that was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it! Plz comment and review this chapter. Also plz add me as a fav author. Thanks for reading. Enjoy the rest of the story. i should have the next chapter up by tomorrow or the day after. thanks!**


	2. Return of MrChu

Chapter 1

**MAX POV**

The Edges of my wings brushed against the trees. I swooped down near a small hill and decided to camp there for the night.

I had needed to get away for a while. I needed to get out of the house, away from my Mom. Away from the flock. Away from Ella. I needed to clear my head. Have you ever had one of those moments where you feel like if you dont get out of here, your whole head will explode? Well, i had one of those thoughts. I guess it started when The Voice came back.

What you dont have an anoying voice in your head? Its ok. I got mine at WalMart. Half price.

Ok, enough about the Voice.

I sighed as i put my head down on the near-by log. I had slept on the floor last night because Fang and Iggy had decided they preferred my bed. So it was no improvement or disadantage.

I sighed again, thinking of today. It had been the usual 'get up and "love" life day'. Keyword: Love. I remembered Fang's distinct additute. He had been cheerier for some reason.

Then i remembered. It was his birthday tomorrow.

Damn it. I had forgotten to get him a present.

I remember my last birthday when he got me a shirt that had my favorite band on it. I cant find that shirt.

I decided to get him something tomorrow morning at first light.

* * *

I woke up and my head felt like it had been pelted with rocks. "Ugh" i complained to no one in perticular. It was almost light and i needed to get to town to get Fang's present. I packed my bag and jumped into the air. My back felt completely better after i got into the air.

The wind shwooshed across my body and i felt cold chills as the cold morning air greeted my bare arms with an icy hug. I quickly pulled on my black hoodie as i made a mental note to remember to sleep in my jacket from now on. It was always cold in the house as well. That would have to be fixed.

I flew for 10 minutes before noticeing that my shoe was untied. I could have sworn i had tied it earlier but wasnt sure. It didnt matter.

_Everything matters, Max._

Oh great. Just when life couldnt get any more wonderful.

_Im sorry. Im not in the mood for one of your lousy pep talks today, Voice. Im here to-_

_I dont care why your going to the store, Max. I need you to save the world. Not help destroy it. And until you decide to shape up and choose to help, then i wont be contacting you. _

_Well, i dont exactly see how going to the store to buy Fang's birthday present applies to that 'destroying the world' catagory. _

_Its not just about the shopping trips or the undercover living. And its certainly not all about you. Its about the world. I thought you knew that._

I wasnt sure what to say next. The Voice solved my problem.

_Max, _It said _take care of the flock. But dont forget about the world. It needs you. And you have to help wheather you want to or not._

I tried ignoring that last bit. But you know, since im SO good at being passive and all, I decided to say this:

_Voice, i think you need a new hobbie._

When the voice didnt answer, i almost laughed out loud.

* * *

I had decided to get a black hoodie for Fang. His old one was almost shredded to bits from all the rugged flying we had been doing. And since im so bad at getting people presents i decided to ask for some help.

A guy that's name tag said 'ALEX' walked over. I almost giggled. His hair needed a serious makeover. Not that that would be my department. That would be more for Nudge........

"Can I help you?" he asked, a little impatiently. "Actually, yes. Im looking to buy my friend a black hoodie. But im not sure which i should get."  
I held up the two i had picked out myself and he inspected.  
"Well," he said "What do you want the hoodie to be? Durable or Stylish?" he asked, still impatient. I tried to think about what in the world he might be so impatient for.....but i decided not to ponder the thought any longer when he started tapping his foot. "Durable." i said. He handed me the first one and raced off to the nearest register.

"Wooow." i whispered to myself. P-a-r-i-n-o-i-d.

I walked up to the nearest register and paid for the hoodie. I needed to get home before Iggy started making breakfast. I was starving.

I jumped into the air as soon as i was far away enough from the store. The wind welcomed my wings into the air and i smiled as i flew home while i stared at the pink, orange and yellowish sunrise.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok that was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it! Plz comment and review this chapter. Also plz add me as a fav author. Thanks for reading. Enjoy the rest of the story. i should have the next chapter up by tomorrow or the day after. thanks!**


	3. Clever

Chapter 1: Silence is Golden.

**MAX POV**

The Edges of my wings brushed against the trees. I swooped down near a small hill and decided to camp there for the night.

I had needed to get away for a while. I needed to get out of the house, away from my Mom. Away from the flock. Away from Ella. I needed to clear my head. Have you ever had one of those moments where you feel like if you dont get out of here, your whole head will explode? Well, i had one of those thoughts. I guess it started when The Voice came back.

What you dont have an anoying voice in your head? Its ok. I got mine at WalMart. Half price.

Ok, enough about the Voice.

I sighed as i put my head down on the near-by log. I had slept on the floor last night because Fang and Iggy had decided they preferred my bed. So it was no improvement or disadantage.

I sighed again, thinking of today. It had been the usual 'get up and "love" life day'. Keyword: Love. I remembered Fang's distinct additute. He had been cheerier for some reason.

Then i remembered. It was his birthday tomorrow.

Damn it. I had forgotten to get him a present.

I remember my last birthday when he got me a shirt that had my favorite band on it. I cant find that shirt.

I decided to get him something tomorrow morning at first light.

* * *

I woke up and my head felt like it had been pelted with rocks. "Ugh" i complained to no one in perticular. It was almost light and i needed to get to town to get Fang's present. I packed my bag and jumped into the air. My back felt completely better after i got into the air.

The wind shwooshed across my body and i felt cold chills as the cold morning air greeted my bare arms with an icy hug. I quickly pulled on my black hoodie as i made a mental note to remember to sleep in my jacket from now on. It was always cold in the house as well. That would have to be fixed.

I flew for 10 minutes before noticeing that my shoe was untied. I could have sworn i had tied it earlier but wasnt sure. It didnt matter.

_Everything matters, Max._

Oh great. Just when life couldnt get any more wonderful.

_Im sorry. Im not in the mood for one of your lousy pep talks today, Voice. Im here to-_

_I dont care why your going to the store, Max. I need you to save the world. Not help destroy it. And until you decide to shape up and choose to help, then i wont be contacting you. _

_Well, i dont exactly see how going to the store to buy Fang's birthday present applies to that 'destroying the world' catagory. _

_Its not just about the shopping trips or the undercover living. And its certainly not all about you. Its about the world. I thought you knew that._

I wasnt sure what to say next. The Voice solved my problem.

_Max, _It said _take care of the flock. But dont forget about the world. It needs you. And you have to help wheather you want to or not._

I tried ignoring that last bit. But you know, since im SO good at being passive and all, I decided to say this:

_Voice, i think you need a new hobbie._

When the voice didnt answer, i almost laughed out loud.

* * *

I had decided to get a black hoodie for Fang. His old one was almost shredded to bits from all the rugged flying we had been doing. And since im so bad at getting people presents i decided to ask for some help.

A guy that's name tag said 'ALEX' walked over. I almost giggled. His hair needed a serious makeover. Not that that would be my department. That would be more for Nudge........

"Can I help you?" he asked, a little impatiently. "Actually, yes. Im looking to buy my friend a black hoodie. But im not sure which i should get."  
I held up the two i had picked out myself and he inspected.  
"Well," he said "What do you want the hoodie to be? Durable or Stylish?" he asked, still impatient. I tried to think about what in the world he might be so impatient for.....but i decided not to ponder the thought any longer when he started tapping his foot. "Durable." i said. He handed me the first one and raced off to the nearest register.

"Wooow." i whispered to myself. P-a-r-i-n-o-i-d.

I walked up to the nearest register and paid for the hoodie. I needed to get home before Iggy started making breakfast. I was starving.

I jumped into the air as soon as i was far away enough from the store. The wind welcomed my wings into the air and i smiled as i flew home while i stared at the pink, orange and yellowish sunrise.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hit the ground with a small thud. The air was still cold as i pulled my wings in around my back. My jacket didnt completely cover my 14 feet long wings, but it helped.

I liked my wings. They were 14 feet long, and they had different shades of brown black and white criss-crossed throughout the pattern of feathers. Basicly, my wings looked like a huge, widespread version of an American Indian headress. without all the little beads though.

I walked through the doorway, expecting Angel or Nudge to come up and jump on me and welcome me back and tell me how much they missed me all in a huge, mixed up speach.

nothing.

i waited.

i decided to go put the jacket away. i walked into my room and quickly shoved the jacket in my closet. I changed into my new pair of jeans and i found the shirt that Fang got me for my last birthday. it had been on the bottom of my closet. woops.

I found Fang sleeping on my bed.  
_I hope he didnt see me changing._ I blushed at that thought. Also that the Voice might had heard that.

I looked at him and causually pushed him off my bed. He landed with a THUD on the floor. I almost giggled when he grunted and said something in his sleep.  
_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. And he-  
_I heard stiffled giggles behind me. Relief flooded over me as i remembered that i hadnt finished that thought. I blushed at the thought that Angel might had heard that. She only giggled again and said "Nope."

"Hey Angel." I said as i scooped her up and brought her into the kitchen where Iggy was making wafles. The smell was intoxicating and i was starving. I foundmy plate just as soon as Iggy handed over the first wafle. mmmmm. Iggy's wafles are so good, you feel like you died and went to heaven even before you take a bite.

After wafles, i went to wake the beast again. He usually sleeps till around 10. but not on days when Iggy was making his famous wafles.  
I kicked Fang. He grunted. I told him he missed wafles.

"What? why? WHY???" he said and threw a pillow at my head. "Your fault." he said as he pointed to me. He was either really high on something or he was half asleep.

"Nope. That was your fault, smart one. Now get up. Its your turn to clean the bathrooms." i said as i grinned evily.  
"Whats the point of doing chores if you dont have parents to make you do them?" he asked. His eyes were still closed.  
"Beacuse. Now get up." I kicked him again.

"Stop kicking me. Jer-" he said. i kicked him. he got up and tripped me. i fell on the bed but soon got up to tackle him. we wrestled like this for at least 10 minutes before i was the last one standing. he was on the floor, panting like a dog. i told him that. his response was tripping me all over again. i had his arm and i twisted it. hard. he grabbed my foot and dragged me onto the floor. i laughed as i got up and then tripped him. i kicked him on the ground and he tripped me and we both ended up laughing on my bed.

While we were laughing i noticed that his eyes were glimmering. I loved his dark brown eyes. You could get lost in them if he would ever let you look into them. Suddenly, i felt his hand around my waist. I put my hand around his neck. i didn't know what i was doing, but it felt right. He moved slowly towards me. I felt cold shivers up my spine as he touched my cheek. He kissed me gently, as if i were fragile.  
_As if......  
_I didn't finish that thought. I was too overjoyed by me and Fang._  
Me and Fang. Max. Max and Fang. _I smiled while kissing him.

It sounded so right.

_No. No, i wont do this to Fang. It would be too complected. No._

That was my last thought before pushing him away from me, getting up, and running out of the house.

And into the air.

**FANG POV**

I was kissing her. I was kissing Max. It was wonderful. Amazing. Great.

A thousand words went through my mind as i was kissing Max. I pushed them all away. I could only think about Max. Thats how it had been for a long time. I couldn't remember when it wasn't. I kissed her gently. She was so fragile. Even if she didnt think so.

In fact, she was the strongest person i knew.

I kissed her like i would never see her again. The kiss brought back memories of when she kissed me on the beach and when i had kissed her on the dock.

Those memories were interrupted when she suddenly pushed me away, like all the other times, and ran.

I ran after her. But she raced away from me. And by the time i was at the door, she was gone. Up in the air and far away.

"Max!" i called. She didnt turn back. I didnt go after her. She wouldnt want me there. Or wherever she was going.

Damn.

I cursed at the wind, hoping the rest of the flock hadnt heard. No. They were busy eating wafles. Or what was left of them.

I remembered how this mess happened. I didnt want to. But i did.  
Was it something i said? Something i did?

I also remembered the last time i had kissed Max. She had done the same thing and i had asked the same questions to myself. I was a fool. And she was scared.

I went into the house, only to see four pairs of eyes staring at me. I sat down at the table. Thinking of Max again, i hit the table hard with my fist. The plates and glasses rattled. Iggy and Nudge told everyone to go into the living room to finish watching some movie.

I didnt care. All i wanted was Max.

I looked at Max's usual spot at the table, while Iggy started clearing the table.

I got up and went back into Max's room. I looked around, it was messy. As usual.

I went into my room and jumped on my bed.

I cursed into my pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter. i hope you liked it. sorry about all the swearing. this is k+ rated tho.  
sorry this was so long, but i needed to start out with something good. next chapter should be posted soon. **


End file.
